legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5
LEGION Episode 5: The real story begins The team is on another small island, looking for anything that will lead to the marines. REZ (over the comms): Have we found anything? Alison: No, not yet, but we found a village under attack. REZ: What is the situation? Alison: They're still coming, but we're holding them off. REZ: Keep it up, I'll keep looking. Alison: Alright, Alison out. Vic: Alison, we have some more marines on the left. Alison: We have to hold the line. I can't move from this spot. If I do, they'll die. Vic: I'll try to hold for a little longer. Alison: Try to hurry, I could use some help. Vic: I'll come back as soon as possible. Alison holds up her fire shield, making sure the civilians aren't bombarded. REZ comes back to help. He takes Alison's place by putting up a kinetic barrier around the place. Alison: Thank you, sir. I don't think I could've held it much longer. REZ: I can hold it up and fight the marines. Go help Vic, he's pinned down. Alison: Yes, sir. Some marines rush REZ, knocking him to the ground. REZ gets up and uses a chain-reaction chidori on them. The marines fall to the ground, dead. REZ continues to push back the marines and protect the civies. When the marines are backed up to their ships, REZ releases the barrier, which turns into a powerful wave of energy. The marines and their ship blasts back into the East blue. Alison: Well, that only took a few hours. REZ: We did make it, though. Vic: Barely. We almost lost the civilians. REZ: But we didn't. Mission successful. Vic: What about finding information? Alison: It wasn't the main priority. We wanted to save the civies, and we did. REZ: Alison is right, we can still find the info, but it'll just take more time. Alison: I say we get something to eat first. I have drained way too much energy. REZ: Alright, we'll take a lunch break. The team goes back to their ship and Vic makes the team some sandwiches. Alison: This is awesome. Vic: It's just a sandwich. Alison: A pretty damn good one. Vic: Thank you. I want to talk to you. Alison: Go ahead, I'm listening. Vic: Without the Captain here. REZ: I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Alison: What is it? Vic: I've been patiently waiting for five years to be in a relationship with you and I still don't have one. Alison: You've passed all of my tests and there is only one thing left to do. Vic: I'll do it, no matter what it is. Alison: You have to come to dinner with me and my father. Vic: This is going to be an interrogation. Alison: No, I'll be there and I won't allow it. Vic: Okay, if it means I can be with you, I'll do it. Alison: Good, I'll set up a dinner date. Vic: Okay, just tell me when. Alison: Tonight. Vic: Tonight! Alison: Better work on your manners. Vic: I have plenty of manners. Alison: Yes, but you haven't had dinner with my father. Vic: I'll start rehearsing. REZ: So, what did I miss? Alison (she solutes): Sir, there is something I must discuss with you. REZ: At ease. What's on your mind. Alison: Vic and I are going to be in a romantic relationship. I figured you deserve to know. REZ: I already knew. I appreciate the honesty, though. I give full permission to do so, and I will support you all the way. Alison: Thank you, sir. Until we have time off, what about the mission? REZ: I have a lead. To be continued...